powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MisterEnigma/Character Sheet: The Rabbit Council
"My child, you're broken... But don't worry, we're here now... We can help you, we can mend you, we can fix you." - The Rabbit Council '' '' The Rabbit Council is a group of people wearing rabbit masks who demonstrate special abilities. They target people who are "broken" and attempt to fix them through various means. The leader, only refered to as "The Hare" is the most powerful of the group and leads the council. Origin The Rabbit Council has really only existed for ten years but have been around for centuries. This is because they use their abilities to navigate throughout time and space to reach the subject they are sensing. They specifically target those who are in deep emotional pain, and offer their services. They use their abilities to play around in their targets mind and (unintentionally) end up turning them into a lifeless creature. They see their actions as heroic, and do not care what becomes of them afterwards. They also do not target those who are physically hurt, only emotionally. The Rabbit Council has a total of eight members, all with the same abilities imbued by the leader. Each has the capability to leave and succeed on their own, but they prefer to be in a group. They wear plastic, white rabbit masks and black suits. The Hare however, wears a red tie as opposed to the others who wear black ones. Powers/Abilities Mental Manipulation - The Rabbit Council members are able to control the brain function of any and every creature. Though they usually only end up using one aspect of this ability, Thought Inhibition. Once they have permission to go inside the targets mind to relieve them of their pain, they will manipulate the thoughts and memories of the individual until the brain becomes overwhelmed and shuts down, leaving nothing in it's place. Once this happens, they praise themselves and thank the person for letting the council help them. After that, they leave for the next target. Time Travel/Teleportation - Very useful in their travel, the Rabbit Council uses these abilities to travel to any time they want. These powers together make them uncatchable, as pursuers cannot be sure which time or place they will show up. Emotion Detection - The Rabbit Council is able to detect the emotional pain of any individual. However, if the council were in 1997, they would only be able to detect as far back as 1987, and as far forward as 2007. This limits their search, but with the population as large as it is today, the council has practically no problem with finding another target. Locality Tracking - Because of the council's time travel abilities, they have a serious advantage. They are able to sense the emotional suffering of any creature then, using this ability, are able to follow the "scent" to the targets exact time and location. After catching onto the next targets scent, unless either the creature has calmed down or died, the council will never lose track of them. Power Bestowal - The Hare is the only person in the Rabbit Council who is able to demonstrate this ability. Back in time, the Hare formed the council and adopted seven others to share with him his powers. Using this ability, he was able to give a portion of his abilities to the other members of the council. Personality Their mannerisms are very polite and etiquette, as they only speak unless spoken to and act respectfully to anyone they come across. They do not enjoy fighting, as they try to avoid it at all costs, abandoning their target if they have too. However, if they are provoked to the point of physical injury, the council will have no problem "disarming" the offender. Usually doing so by manipulating their mind so that they can no longer use their arms, hands, legs or feet. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet